Crescent Portal Kingdom
by DarkWater67
Summary: When Layrah finds a portal in place of her mirror, she doesn't know what to expect. When she finds herself in the world of Naruto, she knows something is at play. Based around Naruto 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom LeeXOC LeeRah


Crescent Portal Kingdom

Holly: Hihi! I just got Narutarded by my friend Lydia and I can't stop reading/watching it. So anyway, I'm writing my portal fiction again but this time with Naruto! Are you ready for the most amazing portal fic ever?

Layrah: *cricket chirps* …

Holly: Let us be off then!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters mentioned or featured in this chapter. If I owned Lee? Well, we'll have to find out, won't we?

PS. Pronounciation: Layrah = Lyra and also, THIS IS ALL LAYRAH'S POV.

I was looking out of my window, staring at the pouring rain. Damn this British weather. I wanted to go tree climbing. That wasn't gonna happen, so I picked up my guitar and practised playing Animal I Have Become. Oh, what am I saying! I'm Layrah Senti. I come from England. I am 15 years old and I'm quite a Narutard at times. The third movie was the best, Lee was so amazing, but I cried when he got smashed into the floor by the fat guy! I like the colours blue, green and black.  
Anyway, I looked out of the window again to see if the rain had cleared. I thought I saw something strange. I thought I saw a woman in the window on the opposite side of the street who looked surprisingly like Lady Tsunade, and she was looking and pointing at my mirror. I blinked and she was gone. Instinctively I turned around to see if there was anything there, and what I saw looked like something out of my nightmares. A pitch black hole had opened up in place of my mirror, and it looked mysteriously like a typical portal. I walked up to it, unscathed by the shock. I touched the edge, and then dipped my arm into it. It felt strangely like water. I dragged my arm out to find it dry. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed my bag with my phone and Naruto inside, put my bandana and legwarmers on and also some shoes, then, without knowing what I was doing, I jumped straight through the portal.  
I landed on a sandy beach. I looked over my shoulder and saw the portal close behind me. Well, that sucked. I took a minute to survey my surroundings when, out of nowhere, a knife embedded itself in my leg. "OH GOD, OH GOD, WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!" I yelled pulling the knife out of my arm. I saw the piece of paper tied to the end of it. "A kunai..? Oh god, it's an exploding tag! Run!" I ran as fast as you can run with a broken leg, throwing the kunai in the sea. I collapsed in the sand, then I heard rustling in the bushes and some familiar voices. "Sakura! What was that for! You don't even know that girl!" Whisper shouted a voice that I knew to belong to Uzamaki Naruto. That was weird, I thought with my head lying in the sand. I smiled. If this was a dream it certainly didn't feel like it. Then I heard another voice. "She could be the enemy Naruto! Look at those eyes! And she just fell out of a portal Naruto, a PORTAL!" I looked in the direction of the voices and to my shock, saw Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Michiru and the rest of the good characters from Naruto: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. Lee looked out over Sakura's head. "She doesn't look very dangerous to me…" He muttered "I say we go and get her". "Lee, are you sure about this? Look at Haku for e- Oh never mind…" Sakura replied as Lee stepped out of the bushes and cautiously walked over to my collapsed body. He crouched down to the floor "Uhm..." Lee started. "You want to know who I am, eh? I'm Layrah. I don't know what just happened, but it looks like Sakura just th- Oh crap…" I could have kicked myself if my leg wasn't broken. My façade was out of the window. "How… What… How do you know Sakura! Who are you!" Lee yelled at me. "Crap… You do know my leg is broken, right?" I said, dizzy from the blood loss. My eyelids were growing heavy, and I feared losing consciousness. Then suddenly, just as my eyes were slowly but surely shutting, I could make out Lee kneeling down and picking me up on his back...

Holly: So, how was it?

Layrah: *asleep* zzzZZZzzzZZZ

Holly: Charming…

NEXT TIME ON: Crescent Portal Kingdom

Character explaining!


End file.
